Chicken Noodle Soup A Hidan OneShot
by TwistedTime
Summary: Originally written and posted on Quizilla, for firebird180. Feedback on this would be loved! Hah


Chicken Noodle Soup ||A Hidan One-Shot||

Re-worked and re-mixed. This was one of the first few one-shot that I've written. I looked at it again and realized how much it sucked. So here is a newer, better version!! I kept the original idea, but now it just makes more sense. Hope you like it, firebird180

**| | ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ | |**

The smell of fresh, cooked ramen noodles hung in the air. The pasty, doughy smell was glorious. Also there where some dumplings ready to be served with the ramen and chicken noodle soup. Depending on who wanted ramen, or who wanted some chicken noodle soup. Drina had made it all, with some newly made rolls. Plus a salad. It was a proper meal. Since she knew that all the members where out on missions other than her and Itachi. Itachi was sick, and due to his state she wanted to do something nice for him. And to make him shut-up about how bad he felt. The table was set, all crockery under a neat checked red and black tablecloth. She had found some china plates, with small powder blue delicate swirls and flowers on them, inched into the porcelain.

"What smells so good?" Kakuzu came in a stuck his stitched nose into the air. He hung on the doorframe hesitantly, his emerald green eyes searching the room for where the rich smells where coming from. He took in deep sniffs of the aromas drifting around in the kitchen, which seemed to fill the entire Akatsuki base.

"I'm cooking." Drina announced as she took the lid off a pot and peeked inside. "The ramen is done cooking!" She smiled, along with going on missions with her partner, Zetsu she loved cooking and when other people enjoyed it made her feel proud and over-excited. Those where truly the only two things that made her happy. Kakuzu only nodded, the stole a bun off a plate and continued to watch her cook.

"Where's your partner?" Drina asked him curiously, trying to make the conversation sound as casually as possible, but it was obvious she wanted to know where the Akatsuki's hot-headed Jashinist was. Kakuzu shrugged,

"Finishing off some loser, he didn't even have a bounty on his head. So Hidan is sacrificing him to Jashin." Kakuzu turned away in distaste of his partner's name, just because they where partners didn't mean he had to like him or like his religion. Kakuzu rolled his pupil-less green eyes.

Hidan came stumbling into the kitchen. With a thick metal stake impaled in his chest. He was shirtless and some sweat was dribbling down from his bloodied hairline. Hidan wiped his brow.

"Fuckin' hell." Hidan sighed, "That fucking ass-hole just didn't want to die." Hidan strutted to the cupboard and picked up a cloth a smeared his hands off on it, leaving a red stain on the white rag.

Drina started at the cloth; she was going to use it. '_What an annoying chauvinistic bastard, why does he enjoy killing, so much?' _Drina thought darkly. She couldn't help but notice his lack of shirt. And her eyes slid to him and all his shirtless majesty. She turned away quickly before he noticed her looking at him. Although she could feel the blood rush to her face. She pursed her lips and shot another glance at Hidan. Hidan ran his hand through his white hair.

Drina moved to another pot, Hidan and Kakuzu where ignoring her and where talking amongst themselves about the day's mission.

Drina started to slowly take all the saucepans and pots off the stove. She dished up some soup in one of the best looking bowls that weren't cracked and went to the badly decorated lounge. Itachi was sitting on the couch with a book in his hand. Tissues where dotted on the floor and on the blanket draped around Itachi's shoulders. Drina handed him the bowl of soup, Itachi nodded as a thanks. Drina would have liked better thanks than that but she brushed it off her shoulder and strolled back to the kitchen.

Hidan was shoveling ramen into his mouth, out of the pot when Drina came back. She groaned in annoyance.

"I leave you alone for two seconds and already you've eaten more than half of the food." Drina sighed once more looking at the empty ramen and soup bowl. Hidan slurped more up, allowing the sauce to dribble down his chin he set his chopsticks on the brown tabletop and spun around.

"SHIT!" Hidan cursed and turned around, his eyes settling on Drina,

"I swear Kakuzu ate some too, plus Deidara…" Hidan said, his eyes getting wide. With shock and embarrassment. He flung his hands up in the air.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever Hidan." Drina didn't believe him. She never did. She started to pick up the used bowls on the table and threw them in the sink while shaking her head. Tension hung in the atmosphere. Hidan raised an eyebrow, and he pulled the pike out of his chest. He tossed it in the close-by trashcan. Drina wanted to smack Hidan upside the head, but knew he couldn't die, so what was the point? She had always disliked the man. But there was something about the way he carried himself, how he was so sure of himself. His rugged, manly aura that interested her in him.

She let out a deep breath of air. Not like he gave a rat's arse about her.

"Hey, Hidan. There any more ramen left?" Deidara asked as he walked into the kitchen with an untrustworthy swagger. Deidara stretched. "Oh Drina! Great job with the food, un. It was really good." Drina nodded with a smirk at his compliment. Hidan also nodded in agreement to what Deidara had said.

"Hmmm, Drina. I'm holding a fireworks show outside." Deidara rubbed his temples, "Tobi begged me to do it. So come and watch it, hmmm yeah." Deidara then walked out of the kitchen just abruptly as he came.

Hidan grunted, "What a…" Hidan stopped himself when he saw the look Drina gave him. "Are you gonna go watch that friggin' fireworks show?" Hidan pulled a face.

"Yes, I'm going Hidan. Deidara invited me…" Drina told him, in a tone that she used to speak to Tobi. The one she used on little kids. Hidan wiped his nose and looked down at the spot of blood on his ripped and cut upper body. He noted Drina staring at him, she didn't think he cared. Hidan's face lit up. And run his hand down his chest.

"Let's go to that pansy's fireworks show."

**| | ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ | |**

The black night sky lit up as a firework imploded in the dark abyss of a sky. There where barely any stars out. It was cold out. Drina could see Deidara in the dark, but only because of his blond hair. Other than that he was practically invisible in black sky. It seemed to suck him up.

Drina was sitting on a log, next to Hidan on her right. In Hidan's hand was a beer can, he swirled it around not really looking at the fireworks, rather at the beer in his hand. Tobi was standing a few meters in front of them. His swirly orange mask half off and a lollipop in his mouth. Tobi loudly cheered Deidara on and jumped up and down when a new firework shot up in the night sky. Itachi was sniffing on another log, not enjoying the show. He was rather indulged in his own worries. They where sitting around a small fire, now only the ashes remained burning a bright amber colour. Drina wasn't really paying attention to the fireworks as well. He mind was elsewhere. Actually, it was on Hidan, who was sitting tightly next to her. She couldn't help but cuddle closer to him, and he let her. Drina trembled, getting cold she rubbed her hands together and put them near the fire- or what was left of it.

The atmosphere was cozy and warm, yet the night air was not. It was harsh and biting.

"You cold?" Hidan glanced at Drina, giving a soft chuckle.

"Y-yes. A bit." Drina said, putting her arms around herself. Hidan laughed to himself again. "That wont help…but I think this will."

Drina wasn't cold anymore. Due to the muscular arm around her shoulders. Then Drina realized something, for as long as she had known Hidan, since her enrollment in Akatsuki three years ago, he had never…sworn directly at her. Yes he did swear in front of her, but never had he insulted her before. Drina's mouth hung open. _How could she have not realized that?_

"Why do you suddenly look so shocked?" Hidan turned to Drina. She could see the ashes blinking in the glaze of Hidan's purple eyes.

"I-I-…you…Oh never mind…" Drina sighed, in fear that she might just be completely wrong about her suspicions. Hidan watched her with amusement.

"No, no…what is it?" Hidan had to stop himself from adding a cute pet name at the end of that sentence. The way she stuttered was far too adorable for him. It was irresistible in his opinion. Though he had the idea that she hated him engraved in his mind.

Drina summoned up all of her courage, "Do, you like me?"

**| | ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ | |**

She rolled over on the clammy grass. Hidan was on top of her. His hand on her back, feeling her spinal cord. Drina shivered when he touched her. She slung her arms around him and wrapped her legs around him. His shirt was off- as always. Hidan licked the side of her neck, taking in her taste. Hidan was suddenly so gentle, not rough, callous or mean. All of his anger had drained away. Hidan closed his eyes, Drina moaned.

**- - - - -**

_Some feedback with this would be loved. I actually had to start from scratch with this. Though I did take the original idea from the old one-shot, it was so scarily BAD that I had to change too much. So __I decided on something new. _


End file.
